Bioshock Infinite: Never leave me
by The Italian
Summary: Elizabeth looks back to the day she met Booker and how fast she fell for him. In present time though Booker and Elizabeth are heading for Lady Comstock's air ship. Something stands in their way and how will Elizabeth react to it. Warning Booker and Elizabeth are not related in this story. Also pay no mind to the cover image


**A/N: What's up guys it's the Italian here and I bet you guys are like "Wow he is not doing Avatar" and yes you are right. Recently I have been very into Bioshock and I have decided after playing Bioshock Infinite to write a fan fiction about it. Anyway click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next story bye.**

**Elizabeth's point of view:**

My life has changed in the past few days. I remember waking up on Monday morning doing my daily routine. First I showered and dressed myself up as always. Then I continued my painting portrait of the Eiffel tower. I loved it so much I always wanted to go to Paris and thanks to my abilities I can.

I don't really know the name of what I can do so I just call it a 'tear'. I can open up the painting and it shows me the beauties of Paris even though I am not really there. On that day though a large red truck was coming towards me so I had to close the tear quicker than usual.

My next destination was of course my favorite place in that hell tower. The library. Nothing could ever separate me from that library. Not even Songbird.

I remember I was looking out of the only window that showed me the outside. I heard footsteps above me and then a loud crash and a thud. I turned around to see the man I now know as Booker Dewitt. I have to say he was the most handsome man I have ever seen. Even though I haven't seen a lot of people in my life. I have seen pictures of men in my books and he looks a lot better. I love his coal colored hair, how ripped and how he sacrifices himself just to make sure I am alright.

I know that I didn't give him a nice welcome by throwing books at him and making him fall over the railing. But I didn't know him good enough then mostly because the only person I talked to my whole life was Songbird and he couldn't even talk back to me only screech.

He told me how he wasn't here to hurt me and I instantly believed him because I saw the truth fullness in his eyes. He told me how he was here to rescue me and get me out of the tower. I couldn't believe what I was hearing part of me believed him but the other part was still scared of him.

That's when I heard the screech. I knew that screech anywhere because it was Songbird coming for his daily check on me. At that point I didn't care if he was telling the truth or not because Song bird would kill him if he was spotted.

I told him to hide over and over again but he insisted that he would get me out of the tower. He showed me the key and to my luck and his the key fit the lock. We ran and an as fast as we could away from my protector until we finally got to the elevator.

"Push the button" he yelled looking at the walls start to collapse around us from Songbirds razor talons.

I searched for the button and found it I pushed it quickly and we waited for the elevator to come for us. More scratches came until the wall where the elevator would appear was torn off and Songbirds face appeared scanning Booker and red came to his eyes as he reached to kill him.

To our luck the Elevator came down and it knocked Songbird back out of the hole. I looked at him to see if he had any ideas and he did "Follow me I might have another way out" he said to me and we ran towards the same stairs we came from except we turned a different way.

We came to a door and he opened it and fierce wind came through signaling we were going outside at the top of the statue. He let me through first and he followed closely behind me as we walked up the statue.

Out of nowhere Songbird appeared and slashed the floor beneath us causing us to fall off of the statue and towards the clouds with no vision of the ground in sight. I looked up with tears in my eyes and he held out his hand for me. I took it with no hesitation and we looked into each other's eyes for a quick second. He looked down and gasped he took out a weird weapon I have never seen before and we flew to a line attaching to it and sliding across it. I found out later that it was magnetic with the sky lines going around the city.

We were on the sky line for about a minute until Songbird found us and quickly took out the lines to the sky line. We plummeted down except this time water was below us. I knew it was going to save us from falling I just hoped that Booker would be alright.

It only took a few seconds as we hit the water together. I remember the refreshing cold water of the beach against my skin. When my body settled I opened my eyes underneath the water and didn't see anything around me I guessed that he was already waiting for me on shore. I swam to the shore and came out of the water gasping for air. I got to the sand and laid on my back holding my chest thinking I would be able to get air in quicker if I did that. I closed my eyes for a little while and finally my breathing calmed down.

At that moment I remembered "Booker?" I called out. I didn't get a response so I opened my eyes and stood up on my feet looking out into the water for the man.

A large splash came out of the water and flew away it was Songbird. I jumped back into the water and dove into the spot where Songbird came out. I looked around for a couple of seconds and found him sinking to the bottom of the water. I swam faster hoping that Songbird didn't kill him. I picked him up and put his arm around my shoulder. He was a little heavy but that was because of his large muscles that I started to really admire.

It took me a minute or two to reach the shore. I put him on his back and checked his pulse. He was still alive but he had some water in his lungs. I started to pump his chest to get the water out and to my surprise there was water coming out of his mouth until finally his eyes started to open and more water came out violently as he coughed it away from me.

"Are you ok Mr. Dewitt?" I asked him but only returned coughs in return. I watched as he patted his chest and looked at me.

"Thank you Elizabeth" he said to me and I felt my heart flutter.

And that's where our adventure began.

**5 days later present time:**

**Booker's point of view**

"It's about time" I said to Elizabeth. We were walking towards the first lady airship and get the hell out of this hell in the sky. Elizabeth and I have been really connecting in the past couple of days and I have learned some interesting characteristics that she possesses.

I slung my shotgun into my hand and pumped it back waiting to see if any guards or police men were waiting. I was getting closer to the door when a large beast landed in front of me sending me backwards with Elizabeth doing the same. I got onto my feet and ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" I asked her and she rubbed the back of her head and smiled when she looked at me. "I'm fine thank you Booker".

I smiled at her and turned to face the beast. I looked closer and found out it was a handyman the same large beast that I saw at the fair.

"Kill the false Shepherd" it said out loud. I knew this was going to be some real trouble. I stood up and looked back down to Elizabeth. I motioned her to go hide and she nodded in agreement running behind cover.

I faced the handyman and focused my vigor to turn it into the electro shock. He snarled at me as he charged me yelling "Kill the false Shepherd" again. I took my shotgun out and we battled.

He threw his large fist at me and I dodged it shooting multiple shotgun shells into his chest. It wasn't doing much damage but his heart was taped over and I couldn't get a clear shot. His anger grew fast as I shot a lightning bolt at his body causing him to pause for a second but not for long. He jumped towards me and smashed the ground in front of me breaking my shields. I knew I wouldn't last long without my shields so I ran for cover as I heard him laugh and start to run after me. I looked behind me for a second to see him hot on my tail I turned left quickly and he flew by me trying to grab me. He flew into some boxes and I hid behind some boxes waiting for my shields to re charge. I heard him getting up and start walking around to look for me. I looked down to my hand and then saw the yellow charge come back to my hand signaling my shields were recharged. I looked to the right to see Elizabeth hiding behind a pillar. I saw how scared she was. I pumped my shotgun and jumped over the boxes immediately getting the attention of the handyman. I shot a bolt of electricity at him first and then shot two rounds right into his face. He recovered quickly though and grabbed my leg as I was trying to get away. He put his large hands around my throat that was choking me but I felt he was holding back to do something else that I didn't know yet. I saw a cocky smile come to his face as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to my stomach.

"Come out little lamb or I will kill the false shepherd" it said looking around. I saw Elizabeth come out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind and I didn't like that one bit. "Elizabeth what are you doing?" I asked "Get out of here don't worry about me" I said.

"No Mr. Dewitt I am not leaving you after all of the things that you have done for me" she said walking closer.

The grip on my neck got tighter not letting me speak to her. I watched as she walked closer and closer to the handyman. There was a smug smile on his face "There you go little lamb" he said rubbing her cheek. She moved away from his hand and looked up to me with tears in her eyes. She mouthed something that immediately burned into my mind. She mouthed an 'I love you' and I felt my heart skip a beat.

'She loved me to I can't believe it' I thought to myself. I fought my mouth through the handyman's grip and I mouthed an 'I love you' right back. I watched as her facial expression turned from sad to happy at what I said.

"Alright time to finish this" the handyman said and that's when I felt the blade enter my stomach. I let out a scream as the sharp object pierced my skin. I looked down to see Elizabeth crying and trying to get the handyman to stop. I knew she didn't have a weapon to fight.

'It's all over' I thought to myself. I looked down to see Elizabeth staring at the knife in my body. After a little while I felt it get pulled out of my body with blood pouring out of my body. My vision was blurry and my hearing was a little wonky but that didn't render me from hearing Elizabeth scream my name over and over again. The handyman laughed and threw me a few feet away. I landed on the ground and everything started to turn black.

**Elizabeth's point of view:**

I came around the corner of the pillar when I saw him holding Booker by the neck with a knife to his stomach. I saw the smile on the handyman and the sheer pain coming from my true love.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" he asked me "Get out of here don't worry about me". Huh I laughed on the inside 'typical Booker but that's why I fell for him' I thought to myself.

"No Mr. Dewitt I am not leaving you after all of the things that you have done for me" I said walking towards the handyman. Another smile came to the monster as I listened to his command.

"There you go little lamb" he said to me bringing his hand down to my cheek to caress it I guess. But I pulled away from him and looked at the situation Booker was in. The handyman's hand was tightly around his neck and it made me shed a tear. I knew I couldn't hold in my secret any longer. I looked into his eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. I watched his facial expression change into something I couldn't decipher.

Then I saw him fight the grip of the handyman and he got his mouth free. He completed me. He mouthed an 'I love you' right back to me. My face turned from sad to happy and tears of joy came from my eyes. 'He loved me back' I thought to myself 'the first thing I want to do when we break away from this handyman is I want to feel his warm lips on mine'.

"Alright it's time to finish this" I heard the handyman say. I looked up and saw the knife go into his stomach with the screams that went along with it. I felt my heart start to break. I tried to hit the handyman but I didn't carry a weapon and all I could do was watch.

He pulled the knife out and I saw the blood pouring out of Booker's body. I screamed his name over and over again watching the handyman laugh at his pain.

After he was done he threw Booker a few feet away and I wasted no time running to him. I knelt down next to him and looked at the cut wound he had. I knew exactly how to fix it but I couldn't at the moment because I am too angry at the handyman and sad for the love of my life. 'It's all my fault I should have just rescued him somehow' I thought to myself.

I started to cry uncontrollably at the unconscious and incredibly bloody body of Booker Dewitt.

I heard the loud footsteps of the handyman walking towards me and my anger flared. "Little lamb move out of the way so I can finish the false shepherd". That was it I knew I was going to snap. I knew exactly what "Tear" to open up.

I planted a kiss on Booker's forehead and stood up still looking at his body. Eventually I turned to face the beast who hurt my Booker and anger flew out of me **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM NOW OR EVER"** I screamed at the handyman as I opened a "tear" and four tornadoes encircled me and sent the handyman flying off of the island and where ever he landed. I just hope he landed in hell.

I didn't stop the tornadoes as I turned back to Booker and got back on one knee "Booker!" I yelled "Booker stay with me". I ripped off a piece of my clothes and placed it over the wounds to stop the bleeding. I felt the bleeding stop and his breathing continued regularly. I stitched his wounds and he was as good as new he just wasn't awake.

I sat there for a long time at his side just waiting for him to wake up. "Booker I don't know if you can hear me but thank you for protecting me and getting me out of the tower. I love you and I need you please come back to me" I placed my hand on his chest and placed a kiss on his forehead.

**Booker's point of view:**

I felt someone playing with my stomach and heard "Booker stay with me". I knew that voice anywhere it was Elizabeth and she was taking care of me. That's what I loved about her she was always putting other people first.

I felt strong winds around me I peeked a little and saw a few tornadoes around us. I guess this is how she is protecting us. I watched her kneel down all finished with my wounds. "Booker I don't know if you can hear me but thank you for protecting me and getting me out of the tower. I love you and I need you please come back to me". She placed her hand on my chest and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smile knowing how much she cares about me. I used a lot of my energy and picked up my hand and placed it on top of hers. I looked at her face and when she felt the hand she immediately stopped crying and looked at my face. I saw the tears falling slowly down her face and a smile came to it.

I used my free hand and wiped the tears off of her face. I put my hand against her cheek and she used her free hand to push it closer to her face and she nuzzled against my touch. I smiled knowing the amount of love we had for each other.

"I love you Elizabeth" I said and her smile grew wider.

"I love you booker".

I felt a smile come to my face again "Hey do you think you can uhh" I pointed around us and she looked at the tornadoes.

"Oh sorry I actually kind of forgot about them" she said scratching the back of her head. She smiled and lifted her hands at the "tear" and closed it revealing all the damage around us but I couldn't care less.

She walked back over to me and put her hand out. I took it and she pulled me up and I quickly lost my balance. Lucky for me she caught me before I fell.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"No problem Mr. Dewitt" she said playfully.

I laughed and leaned in closer to her so our lips were only inches away "Call me Booker" and our lips connected. I watched her eyes closed and soon later mine did too. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I felt shivers down my spine as I long awaited her embrace.

We broke apart from air and I quickly got lost in her eyes.

"I love you so much Elizabeth" I said in a very happy tone.

I got a big smile back "I love you too Booker".

We shared another quick kiss and broke apart. I looked to the right to see Lady Comstock's balloon still there. I saw Elizabeth turn and she remembered about the balloon as well.

"Come on Elizabeth I owe you a trip to Paris" I said wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her closer to me. She nuzzled into my side and I felt the warmth coming off of her body and I loved it.

"Thank you Booker" she said to me and we walked together to the air ship.

**A/N: Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed and remember it was my first Bioshock fan fiction so go easy on me thank you. **


End file.
